


Victor Frankenstein

by RealRubertMatos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Family, Other, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years, and I still hurts so much that my Grandma' is gone. :'-(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Frankenstein

It's been so long,  
But the pain doesn't wants to let go,  
It hurts, oh, it hurts so much.

The sun, is not shining as it did before,  
The days? Someone please tell me what are those?  
I have no time notion,  
I'm so lost.

This emptiness is filling me up,  
The loneliness, is taking over,  
This grieving isn't done,  
No, no, 'cause I can't still make the idea that you're gone.

And in those days,  
When my heart feels like stopping to beat,  
I wish I was Victor Frankenstein,  
So I could bring you back to life!

'Cause this pain hurts so much,  
I try, believe me, I try to brush it off,  
But it is just impossible,  
There's an empty space in me,  
That no one will ever cover, no.

Your absence is so notable,  
The silence is unbearable,  
My soul can't take it anymore,  
So many years, and still drags me down.

I look at the sky,  
See the clouds, try to find your face,  
But I completely fail,  
I close my eyes, try to picture your image,  
But my mind isn't yielding.

And when the sad times,  
Make their way into my heart,  
I wish I was Victor Frankenstein,  
So I could bring you back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the emptiness & loneliness I feel are so hard to battle with, she was my all. Why does destiny has to take the good people away and leave the bullcrap around???


End file.
